When the Sun Rises
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: One day Kagome's at the pier and gets in trouble with a gang, but her boyfried Inuyasha bails her out, but gets harmed and thrown off the pier, will Kagome even seen her suposed dead love again? IK AU [Do I write anything else?]


**Author's Notes at bottom**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha™, so please don't sue.

**When the Sun Rises**

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, turning around.

"I'm goin' down to the pier," Kagome said.

"M'kay, just make sure to bundle up, babe, this weather can be pretty brutal."

"I will!" Kagome pulled on her pea coat with a smile.

Inuyasha kissed her quickly on the lips before getting back to work on the docks. "See ya, hun!"

Kagome waved goodbye over her shoulder and walked up onto the old pier. It had been abandoned for quite a while, nothing left but old shells of once amazing arcades and restaurants. She smiled as she leaned against the railing, looking over into the deep waters.

"Ooo, looky here, boys, we got a fresh one," said a voice from behind her, causing her to spin around. There they were. The they-think-they're-bad-asses gang. Five boys slightly older than her formed a loose circle around her.

"What d—do you want?" Kagome asked them.

"Oh, just a wee bit of fun, right guys?" There was a soft chorus of agreement.

Kagome tried to back up, but found the railing preventing her from going any further.

"Aww, not trying to run away from us, are you now?" taunted the leader.

"N—no, please leave me be. . . ."

The five closed in on her, one drawing a blade, another, a gun. The leader reached out a grabbed Kagome by the front of the shirt and yanked, but her top just ripped down, exposing a red lace bra— a five-year anniversary present from Inuyasha, with matching panties, of course.

"Oh, look a little peek at what we get later."

Kagome slapped the hand away. "_Inuyasha_!!!" she screamed.

Inuyasha, not that far away down at the docks, jerked his head up. "Kagome?!" He dropped what he was doing and ran.

"You little squealer!" He pulled back his hand to strike her, but was stopped. "Who the hell—?"

"I'd advise you not to hit my girlfriend," Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "You came!"

Inuyasha grinned before punching the leader in the nose. The one with the blade came up from behind Inuyasha and tried to stab him, but only scratched him as he was sent flying.

Meanwhile, the guy with the gun shakily aimed it at Kagome. "Don't move, bitch."

Inuyas—!" Kagome was cut of by Inuyasha quick as lightning pushed her out of the way just as the man pulled the trigger.

**_CRACK! _**The sound of a gun being fired rang through the empty pier walk. The gang looked up to see one of their members running back toward the car, a gun discarded, and they followed.

"**_INUYASHA!!!!_**" Kagome screamed as she watched his body topple over the edge of the pier, a bullet wound seeping blood in the left of his chest.

She ran over to the edge and leaned over, watching his lifeless frame plummet into the cold depths of the water.

"_NO_!" She fell to her knees, her head pressed to the bars. "Inuyasha. . ."

Dock workers, at hearing the sound of a gun shot, called the police. Sirens burned themselves into Kagome as she justsat there, not able to hear the police officers trying to talk to her, all she kept muttering was "Inuyasha. . . Oh gods. . . I loved you so much. . ."

They wrapped her in a blanket and led her over to the vehicle to drive her down to the station.

"They shot him. They shot Inuyasha," Kagome muttered.

"Who?! Who shot him?!" The police were getting aggravated with her not answering anything.

"Bachiatari! Sono Bachiatari shot my boyfriend!" Kagome suddenly screamed. "They shot him and killed him! I _loved_ him!" The police station went quiet at her sudden outburst. (Sono Bachiatari: The Cursed. That's the gang's name. ::Sweat drop:: Cheesy, I know.)

"I—I don't know what to say, miss. . .," the man muttered.

"That's right! The one man I love is dead before I could even tell him so, _and you weren't there to prevent it_!!!"

Kagome continued to yell at them until they drove her home.

Kagome cried silently as she slipped into her nightgown. She curled under the sheets. Rubbing her tears into her pillow, she soon fell asleep, with only her memories to comfort her.

In the morning. . . Okay, in the afternoon, Kagome couldn't stay in bed any longer. She slumped out of bed and went to go take a bath, maybe that would calm her nerves? Okay, maybe not.

Her salted tears mixed with the water and bubbles of her tub.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she sobbed. "Why?"

When the bath grew too cool for Kagome's taste, she sighed and got out, wrapping a red cotton towel around her.

Kagome sighed again and stroked the towel. She knew this was from Inuyasha, too. The only red things she had were from him, it was kind of tradition. Anything blue in his apartment was from her, red in her house from him.

She wiped a stray tear off her cheek and went to get dressed. She had to go shop for some items.

* * *

Kagome stood leaning over the railing like she had for the past week or so, a rose in hand. The rose, like the five others she'd tossed into the water, one every night, was red with tints and blotches of black, roses she'd bought in mourning of _her_ lost Inuyasha. (I doubt there's a mix between a red rose and a black—I know there's a black rose, and I know there's a red rose, but I don't know if they can be. . . "inbred." If not, just pretend they can. ::Sweat drop::)

But just as she was about to release the thorned flower—covered in a bit of her blood—she noticed bubbling at the surface. "Wh—what?" she mumbled, wiping away a tear.

Suddenly, a form erupted to the surface, making Kagome gasp.

The dark figure struggled to amble up the woddenladder.

"Who. . .?" When Kagome saw who it was, she gasped and dropped the rose and ran to his side. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods," she chanted over and over as she hauled the man up onto the pier.

_Inuyasha_ lay there, gasping. How had he _survived_?! Who could survive _anything_ like _that_?!

Kagome groped around her persons to try and find her cell phone. Damn! The battery had died almost two days ago, and she'd forgotten to recharge it!

She quickly kneeled down to Inuyasha's huddled form. "Inuyasha, baby, are you alright?!"

Inuyasha's lips were turning blue and his face what a ashen color. She quickly realized the problem; _hypothermia_.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered, trying to think back to her collage class. Hypothermia—best cure until medical service can arrive: **body heat**.

Without a moment's hesitation Kagome ripped off Inuyasha's shirt and the rest of their clothes, not worrying about onlookers—there were none, it was almost midnight.

She pressed her body to his frozen one. "Please live Inuyasha, I love you too much for you to die!" Kagome kept whispering to him.

She pressed her full, pink lips to his, just trying to make as much skin contact as possible.

"Don't die, don't die, don't die," she said over and over again.

Soon—well, actually, it felt like hours to Kagome, but anyway—Inuyasha carefully wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer.

She buried her face in his chest. "Oh thank the gods and angels above, you're _alive_."

They had nothing but Kagome's coat on them, but they were getting to feel warmer and warmer.

With their legs intertwined, not a centimeter of their skin not touching, they fell asleep on the old pier.

* * *

Kagome awoke to gentle shaking. "Kagome," she heard Inuyasha whisper.

Red and blue lightskept flickering over her eyes as she opened them, and she realized that an ambulance and police cars had pulled up.

Inuyasha, lips still looking a little blue, kissed her on the forehead. "Get up, my sleeping beauty."

Paramedics wrapped both of the kids in blankets as the brought them to the hospital for better examination.

* * *

"And, how old are you, Miss Higurashi?" the doctor asked.

"Tw—twenty, Sir, so is In—Inuyasha," Kagome replied, still cold. She had gotten wet when helping Inuyasha up onto the pier.

He nodded and marked that down.

"Okay, we'll just treat you for minor hypothermia, the minor gun wound,and you'll be on your way. You did a good job back there, Miss Higurashi. I doubt Mister. . ."

"K—Kousetsu," Inuyasha told him.

"—would be alive if not for you."

"Training to be a n—nurse, sir," Kagome replied.

He smiled, nodded, and walked away, clipboard in arm.

Once he left, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her next to him so he could kiss her neck softly.

"I thought I was dead," Inuyasha whispered.

"You were," she said quietly as she leaned against him.

"I love you. . .," he said into her ear.

"I love you, too, my Inuyasha." She caressed his jaw line with soft kisses.

When they were allowed to, they went home. Together.

_

* * *

__A few months later. . ._

Kagome lay in her—_their_ bed, pressed up against Inuyasha's lean torso.

"Kagome?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Inuyasha kissed her softly. "Marry me?"

Her azure eyes flickered up to meet his amber ones. (Yes! He has his golden eyes, silver hair, and ears!) "Inuyasha. . . _Yes_."

He smiled and his lips caught hers again, for what must have been the hundredth time that night, as he slid a gold band with a red stone encrusted it onto her finger.

She ran her hand through his silver locks, and noticed the ruby in the ring.

"It's wonderful, love."

She smiled and kissed his collarbone, teasing him.

He ran a clawed finger up her back, causing her to shiver.

"Don't start with me," he said with a playful growl.

She kissed his lips.

"Goodnight, babe."

"'Night," she replied with a sleepy whisper before falling asleep in his warm embrace, and he soon followed her in slumber.

**The End**

Inuyasha wasn't _actually_ dead, but it felt so much like it, she says he was.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I got the idea for this from one single scene from The Whole Nine Yards and a scene from The Crow: City of Angels. If you've seen at least one, I'll tell you which one. Possible spoilers for movies? The Whole Nine Yards: When Oz Is about to be shot off the boat, and The Crow: City of Angels: Obviously when Ashe comes out of the water. And, also, listening to _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon5 over and over again. Though that's not really incorporated into the story. . . Now. . . The title. Well, since we know when the sun rises that they're alive. . . Okay, cruddy reason, but I couldn't come up with anything better. ::Sweat drop:: I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW if possible! _CONTRUCTIVE_ criticism is welcome, but flame will be ignored. Thank you, have a nice day, and feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
